Excuse Me For Staring, Potter
by AmyCoolz
Summary: Just something I wrote so that you guys didn't think I was dead! lol This has no plot and it was about 11 o'clock at night when I wrote it. Basically, Draco walks in on Harry in the locker rooms as he's getting dressed. Not much to tell. Read and review!


**Author's Note:**This is just something I concocted because I was bored (and because I didn't want you guys to think I died or something…) I'm really sorry about not updating anything… I've been having a lot of homework at school and no free time otherwise. But I hope you guys enjoy this. It's not supposed to have a plot really; it was just for fun…

_Harry was in the Gryffindor Quidditch locker rooms; his team (he was the captain this year!) had just beaten the Slytherins again. He had an elated aura about him today and felt that nothing could bring him down…_

_…Except when the door to the locker rooms opened and in stepped Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin team's Seeker (and captain). Now, it wouldn't have been too bad if Harry hadn't been in the middle of pulling a pair of clean slacks on after a hot shower._

Harry had just gotten out of a hot shower; how he had enjoyed that shower, too. He stood under the near-boiling water and let it soothe all of his aching muscles and body parts, pausing now and then to stick his head out from the stream to grab a breath of air.

He regretted having to get out, and took his time getting dressed again. He had an anomalous way of getting dressed; unlike normal people, he put his shirt on first and then worked on his pants.

He was just bending over when he heard a door open in the background; it didn't really register in his mind that all his other teammates (and classmates) were in the Great Hall or that his alabaster-white butt was facing the door. He did become conscious, however, when he heard a gasp and then a crash – as if a bench had fallen over – and promptly stood up straight. He covered his front and turned around slowly.

He blanched at the sight he was met with: Draco Malfoy was lying on the floor in the fetal position, his arms clenched around his knee where it hit the edge of the bench; his face, however, was completely different from usual. Harry found he had a hard time deciphering what his expression meant.

He swallowed and opened his mouth to speak, but Draco hopped up before he could say anything. "I – I'm sorry…" he murmured hurriedly, and slipped back out the door.

Before Harry could react, Draco was gone; never before had he apologized, especially to Harry. But he shook it off and finished getting dressed, faster than before. When he was done, he threw his dirty uniform in the laundry basket and walked briskly out of the locker rooms. He heard the door magically lock behind him as he walked back up to the school.

He took his usual seat in the Great Hall, next to Ron and Ginny at the Gryffindor table, and looked towards the Slytherin table. He never usually did this, but only did so because a certain blonde was staring at him intently. He shook himself out of his reverie and turned back to Ron, who was having a conversation with Ginny across his plate. He tried to focus on some of the words being passed between them, but only caught things like "…Wizard's Chess…", "…am the best in Hogwarts…", and "…10 galleons, then."

He sighed and turned back to look at the Slytherin table to notice that their Ice Prince was gone from his spot. He searched frantically (though he'd never admit it) around the Great Hall for him. Suddenly a thought occurred to him: the Marauder's Map. He pulled it out of his pocket, muttered "I solemnly swear I am up to no good," and skimmed it until he found Draco's name and footprints; he noticed he was pacing on the seventh floor. Then he stopped abruptly, turned and walked to the left, and then vanished from the map.

Harry knew exactly where he went and got up (with a poor excuse to Ron and Ginny about forgetting an essay in his bag in the dormitories) and left the Great Hall. He took every secret passage he knew of – basically every one in the school – and reached the seventh floor in ten minutes. He walked slowly up to the door to the Room of Requirement and knocked quietly.

He waited for only a couple of seconds before hearing, "Who is it?" from inside.

"Um…" Harry said, but the door opening prevented him from finished. He was wrenched inside and thrown up against the inside of the door.

"Potter… What do you want?" Draco seethed angrily, regarding Harry with heated eyes.

Harry felt his insides melt as Draco's breath ghosted across his lips. "Why – I just wanted to know why you were staring at me earlier," he said, licking his lips.

Draco's heart caught in his throat at seeing Harry's velvety pink tongue wet his kissable lips. "I… You have a nice ass. Excuse me for staring, Potter."

"Well…" He was cut off by Draco pressing his lips roughly to his. He responded eagerly as he wrapped his hands around Draco's waist, pulling him closer. When Draco pulled away, he breathed, "That's very flattering."

Draco flashed a rare grin before going back to kissing Harry. He moved them to the bed – which Harry hadn't noticed was there before now – and pushed Harry on top of it. He climbed up, straddling Harry's hips as his hands gripped his face tightly, both of their tongues dancing in a sensual battle for dominance.

Harry's hands traveled up to Draco's collar, pulling at either end so that the shirt ripped down the buttons; the small _pings_ reverberated around the room as the buttons hit the walls. Harry smiled into the kiss as he pushed Draco's shirt off of his shoulders and down his arms, letting it pool on the floor.

Draco mimicked Harry's actions, throwing Harry's shirt against the opposite wall; then he started on Harry's pants, unbuttoning and unzipping them. He pushed them down, licking his chest down the whole way; he stopped just before he reached his boxers, smirking and sticking his tongue in Harry's navel.

Harry arched his back off the bed, allowing Draco to push the pants all the way off and fall to the floor unceremoniously. He stood up and took his own off; of course, he was wearing nothing underneath them and this got Harry noticeably harder. Draco straddled him again, purposely rubbing his length against Harry's clothed one while licking and sucking on his collarbone.

"Draco…" Harry exhaled, bucking his hips impatiently into Draco's. Draco kissed Harry again, finally taking the offending item of clothing off; they had to break off to hiss at the intense pleasure taking over their bodies of skin-on-skin contact. "Draco!"

"Oh, Merlin, I need you right now, Harry…" Draco breathed, biting down on Harry's neck. Harry hissed again, arching his back off the bed once more.

One of Draco's fingers – wet with his own saliva – found its way down to Harry's hole; it skirted the outside edges before plunging in, much to Harry's pleasure and discomfort. A second finger joined the first after a while, scissoring to stretch the tight ring of muscles.

Draco then withdrew his fingers and immediately pushed his weeping cock into Harry, eliciting a loud groan of pain from Harry and a hiss of pleasure from himself. He pulled out slowly and then pushed back in roughly, grabbing onto Harry's hips for support.

"Draco… faster… please!" Harry begged, pushing his hips up into Draco's; he complied and started thrusting faster and harder into Harry. The sound of skin slapping against skin and the smell of sweat and sex permeated the room, soon followed by loud cries of pleasure and pain.

One of Draco's hands found its way to Harry's still-erect, weeping cock and started stroking in time to his thrusts; Harry realized that with this intense attention to his lower extremities, he couldn't hold out any longer, and came all over his own and Draco's stomachs. Seeing Harry in pure bliss – eyes closed, mouth open, hands gripping the sheets beneath him – and the contracting muscles in Harry's ass made him reach his peak, shooting his load into Harry.

They collapsed into each other's arms, kissing and groping each other's bodies. Draco cleaned them off with a simple spell and lay next to his new lover silently.

"So…?"

Draco turned to Harry and raised an eyebrow. "'So' what?"

"Do I really have a hot ass?"

**Author's Note:** Okay, there you go. I hope you liked it… I wrote it in like an hour, so it's not that great… But I think it's okay.

Anyway, I don't know when I'll be able to get anything else typed up, so please be patient! (If it's any consolation, I now know exactly how they cloned sheep and cats… Did you know that they named the first cloned cat "Copy Cat"? How cool is that?)

Amycoolz


End file.
